Prussian Civil War
. | date = 10 February—Present | place = Prussian Empire | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = Announcement by Alfred von Schliefen increasing school fees, leading through chain reaction to a war for independence. | result = | status = In Progress | combatant1 = Prussian Empire | combatant2 = Armia Wyzwolenia Polska | combatant3 = | commander1 = Alfred von Schliefen Hans Grosse Köselerin Hasan | commander2 = Bryda Dobrochna Jean Chevalier | commander3 = | strength1 = Combatant Numbers Unavailable | strength2 = Combatant Numbers Unavailable | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} and other participants}} ]] The Prussian Civil War is a conflict currently occurring in the Prussian Empire, between Polish rebel forces, their French allies and the Prussian Government. It began as a result of Alfred von Schliefen's attempt to raise tuition fees at major State Universities, which, after demands made by protesters were not met, led to riots and a desire for self-government from the Polish. Though originally in the nation of Tenarra, Poland as a state was given the right to secede, that ability was lost after the Prussian state was formed following the Tenarran Civil War. * November 27, 2010 - Chief of General Staff Alfred von Schliefen orders the Minister of Prosperity to increase tuition fees substantially at State Universities in an attempt to increase revenue. * November 28, 2010 - Protests erupt suddenly throughout the Empire, concentrated in the city of . The protesters demand that the fees be reduced back to previous levels. * November 29, 2010 - Von Schliefen warns the protesters, citing the Charter where protests are made illegal except by former approval. * December 02, 2010 - Von Schliefen, following refusal by the Warsaw protesters to cooperate, sends the National Army to surround Warsaw and put an end to the protests. * December 06, 2010 - The protests become riots, and the Army begins to use force in an attempt to disperse them. Prussian Intelligence Officers attempt but fail to find and capture Polish opposition leaders. * December 10, 2010 - The French government condemns Alfred von Schliefen's administration for the brutal violence used to put down the riots as they appeared in . * December 12, 2010 - Von Schliefen releases a statement condemning the French government for interference in the affairs of the Empire. * December 23, 2010 - The influence of the riots spread beyond Warsaw, enveloping many other cities in Poland. Von Schliefen is forced to declare Martial Law, and mobilizes the National Army fully. * December 28, 2010 - Intelligence Officers discover arms sent to Polish rioters from an unknown source. * January 02, 2011 - After some fierce clashes between the National Army and the resistance, Polish opposition leaders demand independence from the Prussian Empire. * January 20, 2011 - Refusal by Von Schliefen to give in to the opposition's demands result in the creation of the "Armia Wyzwolenia Polska," or Polish Liberation Army. * February 10, 2011 - Von Schliefen declares the nation to be in a civil war, and mobilizes the Prussian Imperial Guard and the Air Force. * February 17, 2011 - Riots and protests throughout the Empire have simmered down to an end, and a clear line has been drawn between the Prussian and Polish forces. * February 20, 2011 - Von Schliefen suspends the Senate and the Council of Ministers, installing the Emergency Procedure Organization as the interim government for the duration of the war. * February 22, 2011 - Prussian generals draw up their first series of plans to retake Poland. * March 02, 2011 - Operation Schloss begins, Prussian Army forces begin to move into Polish held territory. * March 05, 2011 - A cache of Polish munitions is found by Prussian forces affixed with the French flag. Diplomacy between France and the Prussian Empire reaches a crisis point. On the same day, the Polish resistance forces lose a major battle in Poznan. * March 11, 2011 - After failed negotiations between France and the Prussian Empire, France declares war on Prussia in support of the Polish resistance. * March 17, 2011 - The French Army begins its incursions into Prussian territory, wresting Saarbrücken from Prussian control. * March 23, 2011 - Turkey joins the war on the side of the Prussian Empire. * March 30, 2011 - National Army forces stalemate with resistance forces near Gniezno due to supply shifts to the Western Front. * April 01, 2011 - Von Schliefen announces a delay in the elections due to the war. * April 12, 2011 - French forces reach Stuttgart, and Russia declares its intention to aid the Prussians without yet entering into combat with the belligerents. * April 27, 2011 - Operation Schloss is declared as failed, and Prussian generals generate new plans to retake lost territory while holding the Polish resistance in place. Turkish troops land in Nice. Category:Prussian Empire Category:Wars Category:Conflicts